


A Quick Fix

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eating, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Stranger Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN MEETS NINA AT HIS HOTEL ROOM AND HE CANT LET HER GET AWAY WITH OUT TASTING HER





	A Quick Fix

A QUICK FIX

 

Nina finally managed to step outside after the first long day at the con. As always, things had started off chaotic, people rushing everywhere and trying to see as many people as possible. She had come early just because of that reason and it was halfway through the day and she had yet to see him, the one person she had come to see. 

She took a seat on the curb outside her hotel, her legs stretched out in front of her. Aching already from all the walking and moving around. Tomorrow was sure to be a better day, maybe she would have a chance to actually see him. Nina pulled out her phone and was mindlessly looking at it, trying to find something to pass the time, not thinking of him.

"You mind if I sit?"

Nina didn't look up, just nodded and he took a seat next to her. Closer than she would have thought so she looked up and her jaw dropped to the ground. Her high IQ dropping at least 30 points, her mouth started to water and she realized how close he was sitting. She tried to control herself, she had been trying to see him all day and now he was sitting right next to her, his arm brushing over hers.

"You look familiar." Norman said, lighting a cigarette.

Nina laughed, "yeah, well so do you." she joked, smiling.

Norman laughed, "yeah, I'm sure I do. You were at the con today right?"

Victory slashed through her body, beyond excited that out of those thousands of people he singled out her face enough to remember, "yup, waited all day to see you but didn't get the chance.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy. Usually is the first day."

Nina could stop watching the way that cigarette bobbed from his mouth. He looked as perfect up close as he did from far away, even more so. From the soft look to his dark hair and the slashes of gray in his beard to the general feel of his body next to hers. It was unreal.

"You're staring."

Nina shook her head, laughing nervously, "shit, I'm sorry. Not every day that Norman Reedus is hanging around me. Gotta soak up all of it while I can."

"Aint nothin special, just me."

"I know, but you're great. So, are you staying here?"

He nodded, "yeah, closest to the convention. I usually end up sleeping in late and have to rush just to get here. Are you staying here or stalking me?"

Nina grinned, "if I knew you stayed here then I would have started stalking you earlier. Its almost dark now."

He grinned, "I knew it, you're gonna try and rape me right?"

She snorted, bumping into his shoulder like they had been friends forever, "don't temp me, I just might have to do that before I leave."

"You are too much, you wanna get some coffee or something? I feel like I'm half dead."

"Little late for coffee but I could use a drink. Hotel bar?"

Norman nodded and put out his smoke, standing up and holding his hand out to her without thinking about it before hand, she looked surprised but took it anyways, "sorry, its a habit."

Nina grinned and hated when his hand slipped away, "don't apologize, its a good habit. Haven't met many people with it."

"And that's a damn shame too, too many rude ass people."

He grinned at her as they walked back into the hotel together. He liked her already, just a stranger that happened to be staying in the same hotel as him. Sure, she was a fan but she wasn't crazy like some of the other ones he had met. She hadn't asked for anything from him. And that's why he asked her for a drink.

The hotel was half empty, only one man sitting alone at the bar. He motioned for her to take a seat and took one next to her, ordering whiskey and he was very surprised that she did the same giving him a wink.

"So, you here alone?"

Nina nodded, "yeah, been saving for awhile to come here. Not as easy as it sounds."

"Yeah, shit gets expensive. If it was up to me, Id make it all free."

She gave that wonderful laugh again and he smiled. Loving how easy it was to talk to her. The fact that she was beautiful hadn't slipped his mind and he was having a hard time trying not to stare back at her. He liked everything that he saw, her curvy body and that long dark hair, her eyes with that special glimmer when someone was enjoying themselves.

"Now you are staring."

Norman chuckled, "cant help it. You're beautiful."

She blushed, "oh, stop. Bet you say that to all your fans."

"Only to some but I meant it none the less."

They spent hours talking at the bar. Sharing drinks and stories. He told her just about every bad and good experience he had ever had at the cons and she just laughed at him. Giving him advice for next time and how to avoid certain people. She told him about her job, her life back home. Complimenting him on his art and films. It was all very normal.

"Well, I guess Id better go. Didn't realize we have spent three hours here."

Norman shook his head and looked up at the clock, "damn, didn't think it was that long."

"Time flies huh?"

Norman nodded and paid for both of their drinks, "walk with me to the elevator?"

Nina grinned, "sure, guess I could keep you safe in case a crazy fan comes along."

Norman shook his head and walked towards the elevator. They reached for the up button at the same time and their fingers touched. That simple touch shot all the way up his arm, making the hairs on his arm stand on end. He shook it off and let her hit the button.

The doors opened and they both stepped in, "what floor?" Nina asked.

"9." 

Norman watched as she hit the button for the ninth floor and for the tenth floor, "staying one up from me huh?"

"Yup. Thanks for talking with me, this was way better than just a quick hello while standing in line."

"Yeah it was, not enough time to spend with each person but I liked this a lot better. Are you still going tomorrow?"

She nodded, "yeah, gonna have to get my picture in while I can."

He grinned and grabbed her phone from her hands and leaned in close, snapping about half a dozen pictures before handing it back to her.

"Wow, thanks."

He nodded, "just because you didn't get a chance to do what you wanted today."

"This feels really unreal right now."

He watched as his floor neared, wishing it would go slower, "its nothing much. It was really nice to talk with you."

The elevator stopped and he backed out, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. He knew that after this weekend he would probably never see her again and it made him a little sad. She was very easy to talk to, easy to get along with.

"Bye Norman."

He smiled, "bye Nina."

The doors started to close and he couldn't let her just walk away like that. He stuck his hand out, stopping the doors from closing and her eyes widened. He knew what he wanted but not how to ask for it without sounding like a jerk or a perv. His mouth just opened and closed until finally he just held his hand out.

Nina was close to passing out, this whole night seemed like a dream come true. Meeting him and having the pleasure of his company. Now he was asking her to join him for the night. Unable to say it but it was clear.

"I don't want to say goodnight."

"Me either."

Norman reached forward and grasped her hand, pulling her out of the elevator and into his body. His hands going around her waist, feeling the soft skin of her lower back as her shirt lifted just a little. Her mouth was so close, right by his. He couldn't miss the chance. He leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips were soft and that little gasp she gave him made his body heat up.

He licked at her lip, groaning when her mouth opened enough for him to kiss her properly. Her hands on his arms, gripping them. The kiss got deeper, their mouths moving in sync together. He pulled back, breathless.

"Wow."

She laughed, "wow is right."

He pulled her towards his room, "I don't normally do this."

Nina was drowning in lust as he opened the door and walked inside, following him in, "do what?"

"Don't normally bring anyone into my room."

Norman could hear his heart pounding when they both fell silent. "why not? Nina asked, breaking the silence.

He shrugged, "never wanted anyone to join me."

"And you do now?"

Norman licked his lips and stepped forward, kissing her again and loving how she melted against him. Her arms circling his neck and pushing herself against him. He moaned, walking them back until her legs hit the bed and she was forced to sit down.

Nina didn't waste any time going for his jeans. Popping the button and jerking the jeans down hi legs for him to kick off. She groaned at the sight of him. Reaching up she slid his shirt up and he took it off for her. Her hands sliding up from his hips up to his sides, her finger tips brushing his nipples. She leaned forward and kissed his stomach, licking from his belly button down to his hips.

"God, your mouth feels good."

Norman watched her kissing over his body. His hands found their way into her dark hair, holding her close. He wanted her mouth on him. Wanted to feel her wet mouth. 

"I want to taste you."

He groaned and fisted her hair, "please do it, I need to feel it."

Nina pulled down his boxers and licked from the tip of his wet head to the base of his cock. Then repeating it, sucking and kissing as she went along .soaking up his moans, her head swam with pleasure every time he groaned. Nina opened her mouth and took him all the way inside, until he hit the back of her throat

"God damn that's good Nina, fuck!!"

He started to move his hips, his cock sliding between her beautiful lips. It had been a long time since he felt anything this good. He wanted to come down her throat but he needed to feel her.

He moved away and knelt down, "my turn to have a taste."

He pulled off her shoes and pushed her back against the bed, kissing on her stomach as his hands made quick word of her jeans, pushing them and her panties down her thighs until he could see her. Her smell already making him ache. He kissed up her body, slipping her shirt off her head so it hit the floor.

"Norman.."

He cut her off with his mouth, kissing her hard and moving his body against hers. Rubbing the tip of his cock against her slick folds, his body shaking so badly because he wanted to just thrust deep inside, to feel how tight she was. 

"I have to taste you Nina, gotta know what you taste like."

She gripped his dark hair and pushed him down her body. Watching that sly smile as his tongue traced over her body. Stopping when he got to her mound, "please.."

He let his hands move all over her smooth legs, spreading her wider for him. He kissed from her knees all the way up to her pussy. The first lick was always the best. Her back bowed off the bed and he opened his mouth wide to suck her into his mouth. Wiggling his tongue quickly over her clit while the rest of his mouth sucked at her.

"Norman, fuck that's good."

He groaned against her, spreading her open so he could lick further inside her. Her legs tightened around his face and he brought his hand up so he could slide a finger into her. Then two and watched as she was trying to grind against his fingers.

"Please, I'm close already."

Norman got one last lick before pulling away, climbing back up her body so he could kiss her. Moaning when she sucked on his tongue.

"How do you want it Nina?"

She groaned at his words, "anyway you want it."

He laughed but shook his head, "no, tell me what your favorite way is."

"Want you behind me."

He groaned and flipped her over, kissing on her neck and biting down her shoulders. Spreading her legs wide and feeling her ass rub up against him, "like this?"

Nina pushed back, "yes, please just like this."

Norman kissed down her back, getting on his knees and rubbing his cock up her center. Feeling her dripping wet, "gonna go in so deep this way."

She nodded and started to thrust back, the tip of his cock sliding in and out of her, "need you deep."

He groaned and pushed in. Gasping at how tight she was. Holding onto her hips so she couldn't move until he was all the way in. He sucked at her neck, biting her ears, "so tight for me Nina. You always this wet?"

She started tow whimper at his deep, sexy voice in her ear, "no, only for you Norman."

He pulled out and thrust back inside, feeling her ass against him, "shit, I could be in here forever."

Her arm came around and gripped his hair, "fuck me Norman, I need it."

He groaned and pulled out again, slamming in harder this time until they both groaned. Moving together, his hands on her hips and her hands fisting the sheets. Pushing herself back on him each time he moved. Working herself and driving him crazy.

Norman let his hand slide up to her throat, bending her further backwards so he could kiss her lips, thrusting in hard and fast and feeling her body shaking for him. His whole body shook, aching to come. His cock soaking wet from her.

"So close Norman..I can feel it." 

He grunted and his other hand began to rub over her clit, noticing how her body moved more urgently against his, her pussy tightening each time he thrusted, "you gonna come for me Nina?"

"Yes, please Norman."

He moaned deeply, "so close girl, come for me"

Nina sized up under him, her pussy clamping down on his cock. Coating him in her come. She moved wildly, riding it out and pushing back against him harder, wanting him to come with her.

"Come Norman.."

He moaned, "right there Nina, fuck that's it...god right there!!" He pushed in one last time and pulled out quickly, coming all over her back and her sexy ass. His vision blurring and feeling his body convulsing. He gave her ass a little slap and smiled when her body shook and collapsed on the bed.

"Fuck, this was so much better than just meeting you for a few minutes."

Norman chuckled and pulled her close, kissing her deeply, "so much better but I don't think I can see you there tomorrow and not pull you into the bathroom for more."

Don't tease Norman, its not nice." Nina kissed his chest, sucking on his nipple.

He groaned, "not teasing girl, you're are mind for the entire time you are here. Gonna take you out and show you everything there is to see. Then I'm going to fuck you every chance I get. You are addicting."

Nina smiled, "careful, you sound like you are addicted already."

He pulled her so she was straddling his hips, pushing himself back into her and loving the way she reacted, "I am. And you are too."

Nina moaned, moving up and down on him, "I have been for awhile now, just more so now that I got to feel you."

He gripped her hips, "feel me Nina, feel me all you want to."


End file.
